far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 699 - Reacting To
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #699 - Reacting To is the six-hundred ninety-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-eighth episode of Season 7. Video Overview 40% Charity Goal Kurt hears Wolfie bark and leaves Hidey Hole with Kurt hinting at a briefly aborted recording with how high the sun is in the sky. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $17,138.16, and he again mentions at $25,000 he will build the Lego Saturn V. However, now at $20,000 Kurt will watch and produce a 'reacts' video to the Guinness Book of World Records feature video he has been too nervous to watch. Global Warming Values He talks about the high heat in Seattle, and across the globe, wondering if global warming would be reversible or not. Saying he was surprised by negative reaction to the last episode, Kurt said if you have not noticed his values you are not paying attention. He says these issues are only controversial if you are wrong, and goes on to say that you do not need to rationalize people that grew up in the same world you did and are awful people. Joking that he has digressed, Kurt tells people to watch for heat. Question: Have you ever had an encounter with a non-Internet celebrity that turned out differently than you expected? At Circuit City, he once saw a local newscaster. When he was little he met some White Sox players. He hung out with Gabriel Iglesias before he became famous at a comedy club. Question: What's the best meat you ever had? Quickly saying that turkey ham confuses him, Kurt says he went to Cafe Babariba, a tapas plate in Chicago had some steak that literally melted in his mouth. For his birthday in Phoenix he went to a chain and got great prime rib. They then brought him out non-gluten free birthday cake and had to get him creme brûlée. Kurt also says Guude and Breon talking about sous vide are silly. He has thought about going vegetarian or even vegan but has lunch meats near-daily. Question: If you could be instantly good at any instrument, what would you play? Guitar players are cool, and he has tried to become one. He thinks if he also did that, he could try to learn the piano on his own as its easier. Question: What is the SunChips place? He lifted it from Polygon's Car Boys series on BeamNG.Drive, where he also got Busto from. Whenever you get outside the video game world, that is the SunChips Place. They recently found it in Wreckfest, a crazy glitch when you paint the combine. Derisively saying there was no Creeper, Kurt decides to open episode 700 with a question. He finds a Zombie Dungeon, and heads down, making his Hidey Hole in there as it starts pouring at night. Trivia * Despite Kurt's skepticism, he did pass a Creeper in the forest spotted by chat barely visible on video.